Littlest Pet Shop: A Day Off Work
by Gamaroc
Summary: The Biskit twins must do a big favor for their dad, so they're in charge of LPS and the pets. Blythe and Youngmee go out together. Cashmere and Velvet can't find their owners, so they decide to explore the city.
1. Chapter 1

During the night, Blythe spent time with the pets on her bed, and they're introduced to Russell's new game. He places his game in front of them on her bed. It was a plain box and didn't look familiar to them.

Pepper asked, "You made this?"

"Yup. Remember when I told you before about my game?"

"Yeah. I'm as excited as the last eight times you said it."

"I think it was nine," corrected Minka.

"I don't remember how many," admitted Vinnie.

Russell rolled his eyes. "The purpose of my game isn't to count how many times I've said it. But it makes an interesting sub game."

"So how do we win?"

"I'll explain in a bit."

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Sunil.

"…I've no idea," Before Russell would open the box, Roger opens Blythe's door and peeks.

"Hey," Roger greeted. "You alright?"

Blythe replied with a smile, "Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, just very tired. Had to work longer because my colleague was sick. Then the fastest route to work was closed. Didn't catch a break today."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah… You're gonna play a game with the pets?" He asked jokingly.

Blythe chuckled, "Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"Maybe," her dad responded jokingly, "But you can do that tomorrow, the pets need to return."

So much for Russell _waiting_ to open the box.

"Ok, I'll return them. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," He shut the door.

"So, no one wins?" asked Vinnie.

"Sorry," Blythe apologized, "we'll play it tomorrow."

Russell thought that was a sensible idea and took the box. "I suppose."

Blythe took the pets to each of their owners. Returning to her room, she surfs the web on her laptop. She didn't feel tired, and sighed in relief, knowing she can stay up freely since tomorrow's Saturday.

Whittany and Brittany are laying on their bed in their bedroom, staring blankly at their ceiling in boredom.

"Brittany?" Whittany said.

"Uh-huh?" Brittany was texting on her phone.

"I'm like so bored."

"I was gonna text you the same thing." Brittany deleted the text she'd send and put her phone down. Their pets, Cashmere and Velvet, enter the room and get on the girls' beds, trying to get attention. The girls sit up and Brittany pets Velvet while Whittany holds Cashmere. It made Brittany wonder about Blythe and her pets.

"Don't you think that Blythe is like _always_ with her pets?"

Whittany looked at Brittany, looking a confused, "Not really. We never see them at school."

"Not at school. We always we see them when we're like _not_ at school."

"Let me think about it."

Hearing Whittany was thinking gave Brittany goosebumps; they didn't like using their "icky" brains.

"You're right," Whittany recalled, "she's always with her pets outside school. Can't believe she's not sick yet from their germs. Maybe she's an animal herself."

Brittany laughed at that. Whittany thought if the pets hang out with Blythe so much, they must be attached to her. She wonders if their own pets were attached to them too. It would be hard to know since she can't understand animals. She asked Brittany for her thoughts.

"Do you think Cashmere and Velvet love us?"

Brittany didn't think about that before, since she doesn't think much herself. She got goosebumps realizing she's using her brain too. She sees their pets look happy and comfortable, so it seems safe to say yes.

"I guess. They look happy."

Whittany doubted that. Maybe the pets were hiding their feelings, but there shouldn't be need for that. She was probably overthinking, so she let it slide.

"Still," Whittany laid back on her bed, "I'm like so bored."


	2. Chapter 2

The Biskit twins' door knocked.

"Come in," said Whittany.

François LeGrande, their butler, enters.

"Girls, your father wants a word in the living room."

"What word does he want?" Asked Brittany. I Whittany laughed at that. François didn't.

"He seems rather serious, girls."

"Ok, we'll go," confirmed Whittany.

François closed the door and left.

"I hope we're not in trouble," worried Brittany.

"Dunno, I'm too lazy to go anyway."

They placed their pets on their beds and left to see their dad. Cashmere and Velvet just waited. The girls see their dad on the couch by the fireplace.

"Sup?" Greeted Brittany.

Fisher didn't seem happy. "I found out you were bad in school again."

The girls already felt chills and regret. Their dad looked serious just as François described.

"I'm not happy."

"What did we do wrong?" asked Whittany, asking for proof. He then showed them the school report in his hands and read from it, making the girls unable to get away with lying.

"Last Thursday, you threw chemicals at an innocent girl's hair, making it go purple. You explicitly cursed at the teacher after refusing to hand in your phones for confiscation and got in a fight with another student at a sports class. I doubt punishing would teach you a lesson, so you'll make it up instead."

Brittany was too lazy for that. "Ugh, can't we just have the punishment instead?"

"It's about time you started appreciating others, I want you to redeem yourselves."

"But, like, no." She crossed her arms.

That sure was blunt, but he can persuade them. "I will buy you something special if you decide to do this."

The girls didn't like working for reward, but they had no choice, so they gradually accepted.

"Fine…"

"Excellent." Fisher, "I'd like you to do somebody a big favor."

"…Does it count if we do each other a favor?" Brittany hoped.

"No, idiot," answered Whittany.

Fisher explained. "No, it won't count, and it should be a big favor."

This is harder than they thought; no one would want the Biskit twins to do them a favor.

"…Fine." Said Brittany.

"Thank you." Fisher Biskit said. "You can go, goodnight."

The girls were finally returning. Whittany thought about how they're gonna do a big favor while Brittany was just excited and only thinking about the reward, then yawned and slouched.

"I'm so tired. Let's just sleep and think about what we gotta do tomorrow."

"Yeah."

They entered their room to see their pets sleeping on their beds. Whittany figured they got bored to sleep without them around. So, she carefully took them to their own bed of pillows and laid on her bed. She just had an idea. Brittany laid on her bed too and saw her sister sitting back up.

"Sup?"

"…We can help Blythe at LPS as a favor."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, dad knows we don't like Blythe, and working at LPS is obviously a big favor. And if we take care of her pets, we can learn from it and be better owners."

Brittany thought about it and agreed in the end, "That can work."

"Great," Whittany opened her laptop.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling Blythe to work at LPS tomorrow."

"Now? It's kinda late."

"We'll see if she's awake, so we can get it done."

Meanwhile, Youngmee enters her apartment seemingly tired, and then saw her aunt, Christie. She was watching TV.

"Hey, Youngmee. How was the jog?"

"Hey, it was long," she even sounded tired, "How was your day?"

"It was fine. A worker called in sick, so I had to make someone else work for longer."

After a chat with her aunt, Youngmee announced she'll take off to her room for the night. She entered her room and on her bed with the biggest sigh. She felt more bored than tired and felt like calling Blythe. It's been a while since they saw each other, she doesn't want it to be longer. She dialed Blythe on her phone. Maybe she wants to go out tomorrow, since a new fun-fair opened.

Blythe continued browsing in her room and answered a phone call from Youngmee.

"Hey," Blythe greeted. "How's it going?"

"Hey, good. I've been tired from a run today. You?"

"Been good." They both got interrupted by an incoming call on Blythe's laptop, "Huh, Whittany's calling me on the laptop." Blythe took too long to answer so the call ended on its own. "Never mind."

"Oh, wanna go out on Saturday? There's a new fun-fair."

Blythe would like to go, but she must be in charge at LPS tomorrow because Mrs. Twombly will be out hunting a rare cleaning spray she always uses.

"Sorry, Youngmee. Mrs. T will be out, so I need to be in charge at the shop. You can go without me or we can go another time."

"Okay." Sounds like this Saturday won't be as fun.

Blythe's phone rang. It was Whittany calling again, who didn't seem patient, so Blythe told Youngmee she'll call her back, hanged up and answered Whittany.

"What's up?"

"Well, when does LPS open tomorrow?"

"8am. Why?"

"Well our dad wants us to like do a big favor, so you're like the easiest person to do that for."

"Good to know, I guess."

"Yeah, we wanna work at LPS tomorrow, cos it's also gonna help us be better pet owners and you're always with your pets."

"Makes sense."

Letting them work at LPS sounds surprising and even suspicious, but it gives Blythe the chance to go out with Youngmee, so she eventually agreed to the idea.

"Ok then," approved Blythe, "You'll take care of the shop and the pets tomorrow. I'll be out with Youngmee if you need me."

"Good. We'll be there at 8 then." Whittany was glad to know they have a better chance of succeeding now.

"Sounds good, goodnight."

Whittany slightly hesitantly said it back before ending the call; she wasn't used to saying goodnight to other people other than her family and butler. With their mind at ease, Whittany and Brittany both went to bed.

Blythe called Youngmee announced and announced the Biskit twins called to work at LPS tomorrow for their dad, so she can go out with Youngmee.

"Sweet!" Youngmee commented. "Will Mrs. Twombly be fine with that?"

"I forgot about that," Blythe said with an awkward chuckle. "Guess I can find out by asking tomorrow morning at such late notice. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Blythe hang up feeling even more relieved that she won't work tomorrow. Youngmee was also looking forward to their day together and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It's now Saturday morning, probably the best part of the week.

The Biskit twins are still sleeping, but the alarm clock has now gone off. Whittany, with her head planted in her pillow, reached for the alarm clock to make it snooze, then came peace again. Sadly, seems like she'll have too much trouble going back to sleep. She lazily lifted her head and read the time on the clock: 7:15am. Then she remembered today would be their shift at LPS. She doesn't feel like it obviously since she isn't used to it and doesn't really want to do it, but it's gotta be done. She intended to wake Brittany, but her bed was vacant. She wondered where she was, but when she stood up, she saw Brittany sleeping on the floor. It made Whittany laugh. She nudged Brittany a few times, trying to wake her up.

She gradually woke and saw her sister. "…Morning…" She looked around, "Why am I on the floor?"

Whittany laughed at the innocence, "You fell out the bed like again."

"Oh, heh."

"Anyway, we gotta leave soon to work at LPS."

"Oh… that almost felt like a dream…"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… I don't wanna go. And it's Saturday…"

"I know, but just for today."

"…Fine."

They got ready and then left for LPS.

Not long before LPS opens. But it looks like Blythe is begging Mrs. Twombly for something.

"Please let them work here," begged Blythe.

"Sorry, Blythe," Mrs. T rejected, "I'm just too concerned about it. Especially when they're daughters of our rival."

"I know what you mean, but they don't really care about the business themselves."

Meanwhile, the pets at the day camp were trying to pay attention through the door to figure out what Blythe and Mrs. T where talking about. Russell wasn't one of those pets, so he found them like that and just went to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Blythe." Vinnie answered.

"I see. Why?"

"We wanted to play that game you made," Minka answered.

"Heh, glad to hear you guys are anticipated for that." He looked at the door but could barely hear anything from the other side. "Zoe, you have good ears, get on the window and try to hear them."

"Good idea," winked Zoe. She went up to the window and pressed her ear against the window. She can eavesdrop on them and comment. "Well, this is rather weird."

"What?" Russell wanted answers.

"I'm hearing she wants a new makeup set."

"Um…"

Zoe looked past Blythe and Mrs. T, and could see a girl and saw a young girl begging her mom for something.

"Oh," Zoe realized, "I must have accidently paid too much attention and heard past Blythe and Mrs. Twombly, heh."

The other pets chuckled too, then before Zoe could eavesdrop on the right people, their conversation was already over, and Blythe looked troubled as she approached the pets in the day camp.

"Hey guys, I need a favor. Come with me and make your cute puppy faces."

"What's the occasion?" Questioned Russell.

"Basically, the Biskits are gonna come take care of you guys today."

"Woah," Vinnie seemed concerned, "I think I'd rather want you to beg for a new makeup set."

"Huh?"

"Oh," Zoe chuckled, "Just a technical issue, don't worry about that,"

"Well Whittany and Brittany want to do someone a favor for their dad, so they want to help me by working here today."

Penny Ling asked, "You really think they want to do that?"

"Yeah, I guess, I don't see how else they can sabotage the business if that's their intention."

"I guess it won't go so bad either," supposed Russell.

"Follow me."

The pets followed Blythe to Mrs. T and made them display their puppy faces to show they want to be taken care of the twins to try to convince Mrs. T and it worked. Looked to her like the pets wanted to give it a go.

"Alright," she accepted, "I'll leave it to the girls."

Blythe felt relieved to hear the news, "I'll make sure you won't regret that choice."

"I hope so too, now I have to go now. Bye."

"See you."

She left, and Blythe turned to the pets. "Thanks, guys. And I also needed this since I'll be out with Youngmee for the day."

"Really?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other in a while, so we'll bond today. A new funfair opened recently too. We can go there sometime if you guys want."

"Sounds like fun," Penny Ling was up for that.

"I'm gonna give Youngmee another call. Turns out we forgot to decide the meetup, heh."

"What about Russell's game?" recalled Pepper. The others also realized they were looking forward to that.

"Oh. We can play it tonight then. We can all have a slumber party tonight."

Penny Ling loved that idea.

"And it's 8 now," Blythe felt impatient, "the girls should be here…"

"You can go now while they come," reassured Zoe, "If anyone comes here without permission, we'll simply scare them away."

"Yeah," said Pepper, "If Zoe shows her makeup."

Blythe laughed, "Okay, well, see you."

They said the same to her and watched her leave. Pepper went away and came back with a makeup set, "Stay still, Zoe."

"Oh, you were serious," said Zoe and obliged while Pepper did her face. "You know, something just came to my mind and it was kinda fun."

"What?" asked Pepper.

"Well I thought maybe Blythe and Youngmee were going out, which isn't true, but it's kind of cute."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just got that random idea when thinking about her spending the day with Youngmee."

A few minutes later, the door opens. It was the Biskit twins.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving LPS, Blythe was walking towards Youngmee's apartment. She forgot to call her since she was supposed to do that before she even left. So, she called her. On second thoughts, she realized she could wear better clothes, so she turned around back towards her apartment.

Whittany hastily enters LPS, knowing she was late. Turns out she was right and figured Blythe already left. Brittany approached Whittany from behind, tired herself. So, it means they're already in charge before they got here. The pets could see them from where they were, Sunil and Vinnie were unsurprisingly the most concerned of the lot. The girls looked around the place and found a note on the counter that Blythe left before she left. It said how she thanked the girls for the help, and it said how handling the LPS pets can be an important job. Additionally, the note had a list of things to do, like washing the pets, feeding them, et cetera. Whittany announced they must feed the pets first.

"Easy," commented Brittany. Sadly, they didn't really know where to find the food. Luckily, Blythe entered the shop, relieved to see them here. She greeted them happily, then reminded them that the pet food is on the cupboard she pointed at. Brittany tanked her and her and her sister went to get it. Blythe didn't want to waste much time, so she hurried to the day camp. Getting into the dumbwaiter, she greeted the pets. Zoe asked why she came back and Blythe said she think she should change into something better before leaving, then started pulling herself up to her room.

The Biskit twins also arrived at the day camp with the pet food. They wondered what to pour this food on, then Brittany suggested and pointed at the feeding station in the corner of the play area. They haven't done it before though, so there were still curious. Whittany gave it a go first and poured the food in. After filling with one can, they feel they didn't add enough.

"Go get some more, Brittany."

"Ugh." Brittany got more food and the pets had a bad feeling what was gonna happen but wanted to see it anyway. They filled the station more and more, until they heard clinks and trembling from it.

"I think that's enough…" Whittany decided.

Brittany chuckled, "You think?"

Whittany tried carefully closing the feeding station, but it ended up exploding from the bottom, spitting out pet food everywhere and dirtying the girls' feet. The girls expectedly hated this. The only ones happy about that were the pets.

"Free food!" yelled Vinnie, being the first to eat from the food pile. Brittany shrieked as she tried to lift her legs away from Vinnie, then the other pets ended up approaching the pile and eating from it.

"What the hell! This is even messier than that bake off we took part in!" cried Brittany. Whittany also felt the same, but at least they achieved the goal to feed the pets… they guess?

Whittany moved out of the messy pile, "We gotta go wash our legs."

"Let me do it first," insisted Brittany and both made their way to the bathroom.

Blythe entered the day camp again, wearing a bright, purple and orange, diagonally striped top, purple jeans and black heels. She did her hair too: two ponytails; one on each side. She wore the necklace Roger had made based on one of her designs. Zoe looked and thought Blythe had very good taste like usual. In fact, this attire seems more like a special occasion for today.

"You look brilliant, Blythe!" she commented.

Blythe just noticed the mess, "Um, what just happened?"

"They overfilled the feeding station," Russell kept her up to date, "The girls are in the bathroom, washing themselves."

Blythe chuckled, "Wow. Ah I forgot to call Youngmee."

She finally dialed Youngmee.

Youngmee, in her apartment, was still lazily sleeping comfortably in bed, cuddling her pillow. Her phone started ringing, and she tried to properly wake up after reading that Blythe was calling.

"Hey, Blythe?"

"Morning, you sound sleepy."

"…Yeah… So, what's up?"

"You want me to come to your apartment? Since we didn't decide last night how to meetup."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Sure, come to mine. I'll get ready and we'll leave from there."

"Sounds good, see you."

Younger hang up and stretched; stretching felt good and refreshing. Within ten minutes, she eventually got up and went to the bathroom for a quick rinse, then came out, deciding what to wear. She felt like wearing something little more revealing than usual, so she had an idea.

She changed into short shorts, which is a real thing fortunately, and a yellow crop top with a pink hot rod car printed on it. Furthermore, instead of tying her hair, she let it all down, making for a youthful look overall, not to mention she looked cool.

Unfortunately, her stomach started growling, and before she was gonna make some breakfast, the doorbell rang. She was surprised that Blythe arrived, even though she knew she was gonna come. She went to open the door and the first thing they paid attention to is each other's clothing. Youngmee thought Blythe looked very cool with the purple colors, and Blythe just thought Youngmee looked hot. Looks like they became attractive to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls finished cleaning themselves in the LPS bathroom. They still have much to do as Blythe's note says. Feeling pissed off still, Brittany complained.

"This is the last time we're doing something like this for dad!"

"Hope so."

"Never expected this to be so hard."

Back at Youngmee's apartment, both Youngmee and Blythe really, really liked how each other were looking. Sure, Blythe thought the girl in front of her was hot.

Anyway, Younger looked at Blythe and realized her appearance was being appreciated, "I look pretty cool, right?"

"Pretty cool?" repeated Blythe, "You look seriously hot, my heart just skipped a beat."

She giggled at the compliment, "You look awesome yourself. The necklace suits it too."

"Heh glad you think so, it's the special necklace my dad had made for me. You want to go to a café for breakfast? I'm hungry."

Youngmee sighed at the suggestion, "Good, I'm hungry too."

It was settled, and Blythe was glad Youngmee would go out in that attire of hers.

Meanwhile at LPS, the girls went to the day camp.

"What now?" asked Brittany. Whittany shrugged and looked at her note.

"Seriously?" she commented.

"What?"

"We're gonna have to wash the pets."

Brittany sighed, "It just keeps getting worse."

"Don't jinx it. Maybe it'll be fun."

The pets eavesdropped on the girls. Zoe scoffed at Whittany saying it'll maybe be fun.

"After all the times those girls have been disrespectful to innocent Blythe, let's punish them. I want to make sure they don't find this _fun."_

Zoe being this mischievous wasn't something the others saw every day, but she does bring up a good point.

"You sure Blythe would want that?" questioned Pepper.

"I don't really know but this should be like karma for them."

She brings up a good point. This could be their opportunity to avenge Blythe for the trouble the girls caused to them and her.

"Does this mean I can paint of their faces?" Minka asked. She hasn't tried face painting in a while after all due to no one willing to partake.

"Of course, do whatever you want with the girls," Zoe winked, "Just make sure they don't have fun."

Like usual, her friends were on her side with this and agreed to give Whittany and Brittany a hard time. Russell still had his doubts.

"We still don't want to upset Blythe though."

"It's fine, honey, she'll understand once we explain to her in the end."

"Fair enough, I suppose I don't mind a little justice…"

Zoe giggled and thought this would go fun for all of them, except the Biskits of course.


	6. Chapter 6

The pets were determined to make the girls' day miserable. This is gonna be more inconvenient for the girls, considering they're already doing something they don't really like. But they all have their reasons for whatever they're doing.

The girls were preparing a bath for the pets. Whittany searched a cupboard, found shampoo and scoffed at it.

"The supplies in this shop are like way cheaper than ours."

"Guess the shop isn't making enough business to afford $50 unlike us." Brittany chuckled.

"Yeah," Whittany had an idea and dialed their butler, "I'm gonna get François to bring our supplies from home, the pets will thank us for that."

"For sure."

François answered the telephone back at the Biskit mansion, was told by Whittany to deliver their shampoo, hair conditioner and shower gel from their bathroom, and did so and left the mansion. Brittany stated she'll go get the water ready for the pets. Now it was time for the girls to collect the pets and get them to get in the bath.

The girls arrived at the day camp and wasn't expecting the pets to look like they were waiting for them. They probably wanted their shower already.

Whittany thought about how to get the pets in the shower. She thought about how their shop owner would talk to the pets and figured she would talk like her. She cringed at the thought, but she might as well give it a go.

Whittany talked to the pets in a high and sweet voice, "Sweeties! Time for your… bath!"

The pets were just shocked. Penny Ling looked concerned, Sunil snickered, Minka didn't change her expression at all, Zoe covered her mouth from laughter, Pepper went ahead and laughed out loud, making Russell join in.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" asked Vinnie.

"She probably had consumed something weird lately," guessed Minka, "I just hope it wasn't my paint supplies, I need those for their faces."

Brittany even cringed. "Eugh… you sound like mom."

"I know," Whittany facepalmed, "I'd never thought I'd talk like her, like ever."

The pets finished laughing and reacting and went to the bathroom on their own. The girls were surprised that the pets even understood what they wanted.

While Blythe and Youngmee were on their way to the café, Blythe asked Youngmee what other things she had planned for them today. She thought about it.

"I didn't really plan anything, but we'll do what we can find."

"Sounds good. We're also going to the funfair, right?"

"Oh yeah."

Blythe has the urge to walk closer to Youngmee because she looked attractive. She even held her hand, and it surprised Youngmee and she looked up to Blythe.

"I'm just feeling excited," Blythe states, "I haven't been out with you in a while."

"Yeah," she was glad it was happening again. The feeling of holding hands felt nice and comforting too so they continued doing so while walking.

The Biskit twins lead the pets to the bathtub back at LPS. The pets stood in front of it, and the girls just looked confused.

"Why are they so quiet?" asked Whittany, "they're usually like cheerful around Blythe."

"True. I guess they're like homesick but instead of them missing home, they're missing Blythe."

"Mm."

Brittany had a smug look, "Maybe try talking like Mrs. Twombly again."

"Ugh, you've got to be joking. You do it."

Brittany shrugged, "I can already tell you do it better than me."

Whittany sighed. "Time to get in the bath now, darlings."

"How long is she gonna keep talking like this for?" Asked Vinnie, "it's making me cringe."

"I don't think she'll stop until the end of the day," Sunil answers honestly.

Zoe had an idea and formed a sly smile thinking about it. She whispered what she was thinking of to the pets and they certainly seemed up for it. Minka was the first to get into the water… in style! By jumping high and doing a cannonball in the water, violently splashing it and soaking the girls on purpose. They shrieked, especially when droplets of water felt much more irritating and triggering than it does when casually being poured on you.

"Ha! My turned!" Pepper excitedly front flipped and dived in, splashing the water again.

"Me too!" Zoe did a high jump. Each pet volunteered and performed unique jumps, further wetting the girls every time. Sunil joined, then Russell, then Vinnie, now Penny Ling…

"Here I come!"

Vinnie was concerned about this and grabbed Sunil by the shoulders, "We're all gonna die!"

"Let's duck!" Commanded Russell. The pets immediately followed his orders and held their breaths. Not sure how that will protect them. Penny Ling jumped high with twirls, she could impress others even without ribbons acquired. However, Vinnie took his head out as he was trying to catch a few breaths, but when he looked up to see Penny Ling twirling…

…Ouch, she had landed on him and splashed into the water. She caused the biggest splash of them all, then the pets rose up from the water.

"That was so cool!" Minka complimented. Vinnie also rose his head and rubbed his head in pain.

"What the actual hell?!" Brittany whined as she rubbed her eyes. To be fair, this wasn't as bad as getting your legs dirtied in pet food just like before. The pets didn't even start the shower yet and they've already made a big mess. Whittany looked at these happy pets in despair. She has no idea how Blythe puts up with them if this is how they behave around her too. They seem way more energetic compared to Cashmere and Velvet. Whittany thought maybe because it's morning and the pets seem to have all the energy during that time of day, so she tried to calm down. Sadly, the pets don't seem to be cutting any slack for the girls.

Brittany wiped herself with a towel and handed the towel to Whittany too. It wasn't time to wash the pets yet, as François has yet to arrive with the stuff they asked for. Feeling frustrated but also relieved they could take a break for now, the girls sat on a nearby seat together and used their phones with a sigh. They have a lot to go through; it's only morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Blythe and Youngmee, are still happily walking to the café, holding hands. It felt nice and luckily comfortable; they seemed to like each other's contact.

At LPS, the pets were chilling out together in the bathtub, just getting along and having fun together. Whittany and Brittany nearby were still texting. This favor the girls were doing could even be a test of patience and responsibility. Hopefully this means even bigger rewards from their dad if he thinks of it that way. Hopefully they'll endure whatever the pets throw at them.

Vinnie and Sunil were whispering to each other as if they were up to something. It seemed so once they smirked about it. Then at the right time, they both simultaneously charge a splash of water right at Russell. Russell is understandably a favorite target, because he is fun to mess with, especially when he gets mad.

"Hey!" Russell rubbed his eyes and glared at the guys, "What was that for?"

"Heh, chill out," Vinnie joked, "It's just for fun."

"Hah!" Russell grinned and splashed water right back at them, then laughing afterwards. Sadly, he didn't get his last laugh, because he suddenly gets red paint splashed at him, from Minka across the bathtub.

"I thought we were splashing liquid at each other," she said with a smile. The guys laughed harder than the hedgehog did a few seconds ago. Russell just didn't comment and went underwater to wash off his face.

They all heard the bells above the LPS entrance door jingle as someone enters. Whittany stood up, but Brittany fell off the seat as she was leaning on her sister at the time. She laughed at the state of Brittany and helped her up. The girls went out to check the person and saw François finally with the premium shower products. Now the washing can commence.

"Thanks, François," thanked Whittany as she collected the stuff.

"Anything else you'd like help with?" he asked. They could have the easy way by making him take care of LPS and the pets for them, but they doubt their dad will accept that as "them doing a favor."

"No, thanks."

The butler nodded and left. The girls returned to the bathroom with the stuff in their hands. Washing the pets sounds more challenging than simply feeding them, especially through a feeding machine rather than directly feeding them. Hopefully the pets will enjoy the shower even more thanks to the more luxurious shower liquids they'll wear for the first time.

Brittany nudged Whittany, "One of us is gonna have to talk to the pets."

Whittany laughed in embarrassment, "Come on. Your turn."

Brittany sighed and decided to go for it, "It's time for us to wash you, beautiful beasts."

Whittany looked up in embarrassment, "The cringe…"

The pets stopped playing and looked at the girls. Zoe wasn't happy that the girls seemed more resilient than she figured, or maybe they're faking it, but there doesn't seem to be a reason for that. Whatever it was, looks like the pets will have to step it up. Russell also thought about Whittany; he remembered Blythe telling them when she with Whittany in her bathroom and they got along until she suddenly went against her when Brittany witnessed them. Maybe Whittany would like to get along with others sometimes but doesn't seem to want to because of her sister. Russell is thinking Whittany is trying to get along with them because either she must for the sake of the favor, or she just wants to get along anyway.

Being overprotecting of the pets as usual, the girls wore mouth masks, in case they'd get germs from the pets, which isn't likely considering how clean they are, but the girls wanted to stay on the safe side.

"You guys want to mess around now or wait until we're done being washed?" suggested Vinnie, not knowing what further action to take.

Zoe looked at the stuff they had in their hands and recognized the brands of those products. She's always wanted to try those big-name, expensive, luxury brands, and this is their opportunity! Perhaps she could let the misbehaving slide for now; she just wanted what they were holding now.

"Let's pause that for now," Zoe suggested, attempting to hold in the excitement, "I wanna try that shampoo they got first."

The others agreed and might as well make sure they're clean before they continue. But the girls still had their doubts on how smoothly washing them will go. Brittany even turned to her sister and concluded the pets probably don't even like them for some reason. The girls reminded themselves of the time when Blythe was trying to paint the girls with the pets on a big canvas, and it did go wild, with so many random and inconvenient distractions occurring. It was no surprise they were going to be a handful even today.

More importantly, the girls should appreciate Blythe for giving them a chance to do something like this, otherwise they probably wouldn't get more pet caring experience or even get someone else to willingly let them do a favor. Well, time to shower.

The girls surrounded the pets in the bathtub. Whittany started on Minka, who seemed most excited for it. She hit the right spots as her fingers were scrubbing her hair, so it was relieving. Then she washed her body and made Minka giggle because she was very ticklish, especially on the stomach, so Whittany had to grip on her limbs to prevent her moving too much.

Brittany started on Penny Ling. The panda loved having her head washed and even rubbed her head against Brittany's hand like a cat, which looked cute and wouldn't get boring to continue scratching her head. Penny Ling felt relaxed from being scrubbed all over and wish it didn't stop, but it sadly had to.

Whittany moved onto washing Russell. Good thing he stayed relaxed and ensured his quills weren't sticking out sharply. It felt refreshing to him when he was washed.

Brittany moved onto Sunil. He felt a little scared like usual, but Brittany was being careful with him and it felt nice having his back scratched – who doesn't like that?

Finally, it was Zoe's turn, waiting for the shampoo. It did a much better job at ensuring her hair and fur stayed fresh than the ordinary shampoo. Mrs. Twombly should invest in that than the cleaning spray she always has trouble looking for. Brittany continued cleaning her and cleaned in-between her paws, making her relaxed, as if she was in a spa place. Zoe was impressed by the scent and how much softer she felt after that. This still didn't convince her to behave any better to the girls from now on; she was loyal to her friends and Blythe after all and they came before some big-name bathing brand. But she would still like to have this kind of baths in the future, it felt very good to her.

It's Pepper's turn now. Brittany brushed her hair and scrubbed her big cheeks and chin. Pepper even let out a sweet scent to show she was pleased. Pepper laughed when her ticklish armpits were scrubbed, and she especially liked having her tail brushed to the end and stretched her arms in delight, making an even stronger scent with her tail. It smelled like strawberry and Brittany had no idea where the scent came from, but it smelt nice. She was surprised the scent came from the tail, making Pepper more interesting to clean.

Vinnie was the last pet for Whittany to wash. He was an odd one due to his scaly skin. She accidently used to much shampoo on his hair that some accidently contacted his eye and it made him quickly go underwater to rinse his eyes. Then when he puts his head up from the water, he sees his hair is very shiny, almost chromatic thanks to the shampoo, and he liked the way it looks luckily. Anyway, Whittany used a sponge to clean his body. It was going fine as she cleaned his back and harms. Then she decided to wash his tail too. Before she knew it, she held his tail and accidently plucked it off him.

She screamed and dropped the tail in the water, moving backwards too much and hitting her head on the cupboard behind her. The impact caused the cupboard door to open, letting out shower liquids and pouring it and her head. That's the third time the girls got covered in something today. Brittany went to her sister and asked if she was alright, but the pets were having a way better time than expected.

Pepper was one of them, "Who'd have thought the day gets better with _them?"_

The others agreed while Vinnie was just looking for his sunken tail. Then Sunil freaked out at something floating from underwater which just turned out to be Vinnie's tail. Sunil sighed in relief then freaked out at something else that floated from underwater, which then turned out to just be his own tail…

"Phew, I thought I lost it for good there," Vinnie said, picking up the tail carefully.

"You know you'll grow another one anyway?" Russell stated.

"…Oh." He tossed it away.

"Besides, you can dance better without your tail for now," Zoe smiled. Good point.

Whittany attempted to wipe the shower liquid from her face and hair. However, she couldn't succeed and probably won't for the next few millenniums; her face was drenched in unnecessarily excessive amounts of shower liquids.

She shivered at the thought of holding Vinnie's tail back there, "That tail was so gross…"

"I know, right?" agreed Brittany, "Come on, let's wash your face."

"Okay."

Even though this whole thing with Vinnie's tail was unintentional, Zoe was kind of glad it happened. Brittany took her sister to the sink away from the pets and washed her face and hair.

"You're probably like gonna explode in anger if you keep this up," warned Brittany.

"Huh?"

"Like, we're already taking a lot of crap from what's happening today. You sure we shouldn't just give up?"

"Well, I mean, what's the point of giving up? It just means we should do another favor for someone else and what happened today won't count for like anything. We'll just get this over with, so we don't need to do anything more."

"True… Well, I'm with you on it."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

Things were great so far for Blythe and Youngmee, and they finally reached their destination: the café. They were impressed with the places presentation. The small shop looked natural and had a handwritten sign above the door. The place had a lovely porch with tables, chairs and beautiful flowers around.

Entering, they both looked amazed at the interior. Inside, there were wooden, naturally designed chairs, fine wooden floor tiles, nature decorations and wooden tables with tablecloths and flowers on them. All of them do a good job emphasizing the natural environment around the place. The setup was neat and clean too, as if the chairs and tables had been handmade only a few hours ago. The walls were plain beige, the coffee scent was warming and inviting. You could say the whole place made you feel like you were in a café in Paris.

The best and most convenient part was nobody was here, making the place even more comfortable and cozier.

"Wow," Blythe showed her reaction alright, "You ever come here?"

"Nope," Youngmee was eager to try it out though; she doesn't doubt the food is as fresh and natural as the place itself. She can even taste the food from here, "It looks so cool."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have hot chocolate and croissants, they go well together. What about you?"

"Hmm, same as you," Youngmee said, handing the money to Blythe, but Blythe rejected and offered to pay for both their food.

"My treat."

"Thanks," it made her happy.

"Pick a table," Blythe said, going to the counter to order breakfast at the counter. Even the counter looked impressive, and the display area showed lovely bakery. Youngmee sat at a table near the window, because it had a nice view of the backyard and sky. The backyard had sweet garden decorations and the color of the clear sky suited it all. Youngmee could smell the nice flowers on the table. She decided to relax and watch the view; nature beats anything. Even Blythe was taking in the view of the café.

The worker finally arrived at the counter and greeted.

"Good morning, miss. What would you like?"

"Hi, can I get three croissants and a large hot chocolate, with two straws, please?"

"Sure. That will be… $7.98."

She paid the man and he went to bake. A few minutes later, the worker handed Blythe a tray with a plate of three fresh croissants, and a large glass of hot chocolate with two straws as requested, "Enjoy."

"Thanks." She took the tray and went to her friend. Youngmee was slightly surprised to see just one glass with two straws, but she shouldn't be. She liked the idea anyway.

"The food looks so good," Youngmee was already prepared to eat. Blythe nodded and sat with the tray on the table, and both started eating. They were enjoying it so far.

"I wonder when they made these croissants," wondered Youngmee.

"They actually made them just a few minutes ago," said Blythe, "they're so lovely like that."

"I know, right?"

Croissants sure are best served hot and soft, it really makes a difference to the taste too.

"So," asked Youngmee, "How are Whittany and Brittany getting along at LPS?"

"Mm, well I didn't ask yet, but I hope they're having fun. I know they're just doing it for their dad and to get pet experience, but it's still nice of them to do that much to help me."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I'll check on them soon. I'll probably return the favor sometime too."

"Sounds nice," Youngmee thought it was nice of her, "I mean, it also gave you the chance to go out with me today."

"That's right."

They both ate a croissant each, then felt like drinking the hot chocolate, so they slurped from each straw at the same time. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes. They found each other's eyes sparkly and a sight to get lost in. They both accidently made too much eye contact and Youngmee realized first, almost choking on the drink from being embarrassed and looked away.

"You alright?" Blythe asked.

"Yeah." She was very embarrassed from the inside, thinking of herself as an idiot for being creepy and staring into Blythe's eyes like that.

"You know," Blythe said, "you have very lovely eyes."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, I got lost in them for a while."

Youngmee was surprised to hear that, and she guess it wouldn't hurt to say the same, "Heh, thanks. Your eyes are also lovely."

"Wow, thanks."

They seem to get along well even after some awkward moments like this one. But this awkward moment happened to turn out to be a convenience for them to get complimented like that. Blythe pushed the plate with the last croissant towards Youngmee, signaling for her to have it. Sure, it was tasty, but it felt better saving it for her best friend. Youngmee thanked Blythe for the offer and was consuming the last croissant with a delightful expression. Blythe continued watching her eating it. Youngmee noticed Blythe looking at her again.

"Something on my face?"

"Nope, just thinking of what we can do today."

She nodded at that answer; it's gonna be so much fun. Youngmee didn't feel like finishing the croissant and offered the rest to Blythe. Blythe accepted and was eating the rest of the croissant. Now the roles had been switched, as Blythe noticed Youngmee watching her eat.

"Something on my face?" Both had a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Nope," answered Youngmee, "just thinking of what we can do today."

They both laughed at the coincidence of the roles suddenly being switched. They both enjoyed the rest of their stay at the café, they should go out like this more often, but not seeing each other for a while does make going out times like today special.


	9. Chapter 9

Another character appears in this story's roster…

Quiet and familiar footsteps came from the day camp and sounded like they were from the wall's mouse hole, which was a pathway that connected the day camp to a sweet shop. The footstep got louder as the character gets closer to leaving the mouse hole. The footsteps sounded like two feet hopping. A yellow bunny, Buttercream Sunday, appears out of the mouse hole.

Joyfully hopping out the hole, Buttercream investigated the day camp. No one was around, and her smile transitioned to a disappointed expression. She wondered where they went, they were usually always here unless for a special occasion, but they shouldn't leave her out. She came here because she had no one to play with; Aunt Cristie was busy with business and she couldn't find Youngmee. She'd hang out with Sugar Sprinkles, and she did pay a visit to her earlier, but she only saw her still sleeping in the sugar sprinkles container, so it was best to not disturb her. What to do?

Having a naturally profound sense of hearing, she picked up voices of the pets coming from another room. _So that's where they are,_ she thought. She heard giggles too, which revived her excitement, and eagerly traced the sounds' origin.

Back in the bathroom where all the noise came from, Pepper thought of a joke. "Guys, what do you call a gecko without a tail? Vinnie!"

That was kind of funny, even Vinnie sort of laughed at it. "Wanna see my dance moves, now improved thanks to me losing my tail?"

The girls cheered and rooted for him to stand up and start dancing, which was what he started doing on the bathtub's ledge. The loss of his tail drastically improved his balance, meaning he performed much better. He was being cheered on too. Sadly, the impressive performance didn't last long once he slipped off the slippery ledge and fell back in the water. Taking his head out the water, Vinnie looked at his friend who got more soaked from the impact of him falling in, so they chuckled as they splashed water back at him as a team, then started doing it against each other.

Their laugher gradually calmed down to conversations and gossips. Then it went further into silence as they heard someone entering. It didn't sound like human footsteps though. Buttercream had entered and finally located the friends she was looking for.

"Hey, Buttercream," Vinnie greeted. The others greeted too.

"Hey! I was getting worried you guys went somewhere or did something without me!"

"Nah, we were just chilling here."

"…Without me?!"

"Touché," Russell said, "Actually, the Biskit twins are taking care of us today, so that's how we ended up here. What brings you here?"

"I was so bored and wanted to hang out with someone!"

"I see. We should invite Sugar Sprinkles too in that case."

"I would, but she's still sleeping, so maybe a l-l-l-little later! Any who, why the heck are those girls here?!"

"Basically," Zoe explained, "The girls are working here for the day because they want to do Blythe a favor, so their dad can reward them, and we're misbehaving to get back at them for the times they've given us a hard time."

"Ooh! I want in!"

"Sure, unless the girls return you to Sweet Delights once they see you here."

They all heard footsteps again. They hoped it was Sugar Sprinkles, but that hoped died once they noted these footsteps were much louder than before. The girls returned, cleaner from the cupboard incident, and were surprised to see Buttercream in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Whittany and Brittany's place, François returns from LPS. It was so quiet and boring, only him and the chinchillas were present in the building. Cashmere and Velvet were still sleeping on their pillow back in the girls' room.

Some time passed, and Velvet was moving in her dream. She dreamed of happily roaming a large, empty, snowy field at night. What a calming dream. She looked up at the large, bright and colorful aurora in the sky; it looked beautiful as always. She kept moving in her sleep that she ended up pushing Cashmere off the pillow. She fell off the pillow herself and woke up. She was disappointed that it turned out to be a dream, and saw Cashmere on the floor and thought _"How did she end up there?"_

She shrugged and lifted Cashmere back onto the pillow, and left the bedroom, feeling hungry. The empty corridor was… empty as always. This mansion was certainly way too big for the family, you'd feel lonely in it even if the whole gang was gathered in one room. But the big size to Velvet made it feel cozy because it felt like she always had the whole place for her to do whatever she pleased in it.

She wondered where Whittany and Brittany were. She didn't see them in the bedroom, nor did she see them anywhere once she roamed around the house; she just saw their butler chilling on the living room sofa. She returns to the bedroom with curiosity and sees Cashmere waking up to the noise from Velvet's walking.

"Morning."

"Morning," Velvet replied, "I don't know where Whittany and Brittany are."

"Yeah? You looked all over the place?"

"Yeah, like twice – just saw François and that's it."

"No wonder you look tired," Cashmere noticed Velvet breathing slightly heavier than usual, "I guess they're out."

Makes perfect sense.

"But," optimized Cashmere, "that means we get the whole place to ourselves!"

"Yeah," that was one good way to look at it, "What you gonna do?"

"Gonna brush my teeth, have breakfast, and then we can play in the backyard?"

"Yeah, sure."

They both went to the bathroom and climbed up to the sink. Cashmere assisted Velvet in climbing. They had their own toothbrushes – much smaller than human ones. They squeezed out toothpastes from the ordinary sized tube by putting their weight on it and started brushing their teeth. After, Velvet noticed something strange in the open cupboard above.

"Cashmere? How come the hair conditioner and shampoo stuff isn't in the cupboard anymore?"

"I have no idea."

"…I've just had this wild idea. I thought to myself they probably ran away."

They both laugh at the thought; they can't possibly run away with just those supplies. Their clothes are still on their bed after all.

"I've got another wild idea. We should look for them."

Cashmere tiled her head, "You mean in this big city?"

"Yeah."

"…Let's go. Much more exciting than being here."

"Seriously?" Velvet was surprised, "I was only kidding, but if you want. I mean, it's pretty dangerous."

"It's fine. We'll just have tags on our collar and they should contact one of the Biskits."

"Oh yeah!"

The chinchillas decided to have breakfast first in the kitchen, and then would secretly leave for the city.

Meanwhile, Blythe and Youngmee said their goodbyes to worker and finally leave the café. They're certainly coming back to this place some other time. They enjoyed their breakfast as it tasted excellent. It wasn't expected to make eye contact and complement each other's eyes like that, but it turned out to be a good thing in the end.

"The food was great," Youngmee thanked, "And thanks for buying the food."

"It's no problem. What else should we do now?"

They both continued walking, thinking about that question.

"How about the park?" Youngmee suggested, "We could relax for a bit after the meal."

"Sounds nice."

While they continued walking, Blythe turned to Youngmee and stared at her for some reason. Once Youngmee noticed Blythe was looking at her and looked at her too, Blythe asked "You okay?"

"Mm? I'm great."

"Good," Blythe said. _Good._


	11. Chapter 11

In the LPS bathroom, the girls had just noticed Buttercream Sunday.

"What's Buttercream doing here?"

"I don't even know how she like got here," Whittany answered, "take her back to Sweet Delights."

How disappointing for the pets. Brittany was about to do it however, but she didn't once she found the bunny cute up close and started petting her instead, "Well, can't we just take care of her too and then return her later?"

"…Sure, I guess."

Everybody around the girls were glad to hear that. Whittany slowly approached Buttercream, but the bunny only backed away in fear and confusion. But she gradually stopped moving back once she felt more comfortable. Whitney picked her up and put her in the bathtub with the others. That went alright, thought Buttercream.

Just then, the girls sensed an awful smell coming from somewhere.

"Did you fart or something?" Brittany asked her sister.

"No!"

The pets stared at Pepper, predicting it was her. "T-that wasn't me!" She defended.

"Okay. Before anyone goes any further: it wasn't me either," warned Vinnie.

The girls backed away from the bathtub in case the smell did come from the pet, but it made no difference. Zoe, with a good sense of smell, tried to smell it.

"Smells like… food."

Food? Whittany left the bedroom, finding out where the smell originated, then she sees the pile of food on the floor caused from the feeding station earlier; they had forgotten to tidy it up and the place now stenches. Brittany gagged after she followed Whittany and saw the place as well. "How gross."

"I know, right?" Whittany sighed, "if I asked you to clean it up while I take care of the pets, would-"

"No."

"Ugh, I'll clean it then."

Brittany felt relieved and left the mess for her sister to clean. She saw the pets making critter noises to each other; they were just talking to each other, while they sounded more like animal noises to Brittany. She just rolled her eyes not knowing how these animals communicated to each other and got along. She just got it over with and scrubbed Buttercream since the other pets were already cleaner. While surprised due to not being washed by Brittany before, Buttercream still found it pleasing.

Once done with cleaning the mess, Whittany came back annoyed and tired. "Done."

"Good. You think it's time to dry them now?"

"Yeah." The pets can't roam around the perfectly dry day camp while wet. With slight discomfort on their faces, they would dry one pet at a time on a platform before setting them down.

Whittany lifted Minka first. She was unsurprisingly hard to clean with the towel because she wouldn't stop moving thanks to being ticklish. Brittany then lifted Vinnie, disgusted from seeing him without his tail; she was very well used to seeing him with one, and so are we. She almost gagged from the thought. His texture felt very weird as always, so cleaning him wasn't as easy as cleaning the others… Whittany cleaned Penny Ling next, which was much easier than Minka and she even showed she wanted to be brushed more because she found it comfortable, so Whittany continued brushing her. Sunil was next for Brittany, who was pretty much as easy to clean as Penny Ling. He especially liked being brushed from his back down, and he laughed whenever his feet were being cleaned. He felt much smoother now thanks to the premium shower products.

Whittany cleaned and brushed Pepper. Hopefully the skunk would make that sweet strawberry scent again like when she was washed – luckily it happened again, and Pepper enjoyed having her tail groomed, and even laid on her back to have her stomach brushed too. Brittany started drying Russell, being more careful than with the others considering he had spikes. Russell felt a little cold after being used to staying in the warmer water, but the drying went smooth. Whittany lifted Buttercream, but the bunny was still anxious since this is Whittany and Brittany we're talking about. But the anxiety wasn't needed since nothing bad happened; Buttercream just felt relaxed in the end.

Zoe was the last pet for the girls to dry, and it seems the dog's found another opportunity to misbehave. Instead of being lifted by the girls, she jumped onto the platform herself with a slug look. Once the girls got close enough, she started to vigorously shake her body, shaking off the water off her fur and wetting the girls surrounding her, causing them to shriek. The girls sure have gotten wet multiple times today, and the pets watched and chuckled.

Zoe was finally dry. Honestly, no one there saw it coming, but it seems like the girls have already accepted this day was gonna be a challenge, so they were surprisingly not driven crazy yet. As impressed as Zoe was, she must do a better job at getting further under their skin. The girls brushed her anyway, and her fur hasn't felt this smooth and soft in quite some time; she was glad to try that big-name shampoo. She was then placed down with the other dry pets.

"Great," Brittany sighed.

"Totally."

Washing the pets – that's one thing crossed off the list on Blythe's note. Next thing on the list is to make sure the shop is open and serve customers.

"Are you serious? I forgot we were gonna take care of the whole shop too," Whittany noted.

"Heh, I guess it's gonna be the same as dad's shop."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

Hopefully the girls are up to the task of taking care of the entire place.


	12. Chapter 12

Cashmere and Velvet had their breakfast together, then revisited their owners' bedroom; it probably had clues to where they could've gone. After all, they can't really search an incredibly large area without knowing where the warm spots could be. After exploring the room for a while, Velvet struggles to get on the desk until her sister helped her up. They both checked out the desk; it had some homework papers. Knowing the papers are still here and knowing today's Saturday, they can cross of the school on the list of places to check. They remembered the school was a special day to them since that was where the girls decided to adopt them.

They then searched the girls' big wardrobe. Their clothes were still here. This goes against Velvet's crazy idea that the girls ran away. Besides, who'd run away from such a rich life? Anyway, Velvet went on the big bed and finds the laptop.

"Maybe they did something on the laptop before leaving since it's on their bed," suggested Velvet.

"True, check it out." Cashmere joined Velvet on the bed. Knowing the laptop's password, they unlocked the computer with ease. Even opening the laptop with the chinchillas' strength was more difficult, but they managed to accomplish that somehow. After the computer was unlocked, they searched through its recent activity and found out the girls had an attempted video call and a phone call, both with Blythe last night. They were surprised about that. The timestamps suggested they did these calls before they went to bed.

"I guess LPS is a place worth checking out," decided Velvet. Seems like there is a potential link here.

"Good idea." Cashmere got up, "Let's go. We'll check out shops on the way as well."

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" Velvet logged out the laptop, and then both sneaked out of the mansion through the front door without being caught by the butler, making their way into the big streets.

Meanwhile, Blythe and Youngmee entered the Downtown City Park. It sure is a very large place with trees, lakes and it even had a small jungle. Very few pedestrians around the park are seen relaxing with each other, like what the girls are gonna do together. The girls chose a spot on the grass where there was plenty of space around. It felt soft and comfortable to sit on.

"You know," Blythe started a conversation, "We should go to that café more often."

"So true, but only when it's empty like today. I don't really like crowds so much."

"Fair enough, it's more relaxing with just us anyway. I also love this place when it's empty, it really makes a difference."

"Sounds fun to bring all the pets here, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, a lot of things happen when I bring them here. I'll invite Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream from now on too, you can come too when you're free."

"I'd like that."

They both continued looking around. The bright sky certainly made the park huge and free. Being here reminded Blythe of a wild story she wanted to share. "One time, we even lost Sunil in the park's jungle, and when we found him, he was with an Indian water cobra."

"Seriously?! What was a cobra doing here?!"

"Well, he escaped from Largest Ever Pet Shop, and we got the patrol to take him to the zoo instead and he seemed glad about being at the zoo. I can imagine why."

Youngmee chuckled, "That is crazy, Blythe."

"I know, right?" Anything wild could happen when Blythe took the pets to places, "So how are your pets?"

"They're fun and cuddly. I play with Buttercream more often, even though Sugar Sprinkles is sweeter, but she's much lazier, so I don't get to play with her as much."

That sounded like Sugar Sprinkles to Blythe alright.

"And Buttercream does get very clingy which is annoying when I'm busy."

"I understand."

They both continued relaxing and leaned on each other while doing so. But then something ruined the mood, as Blythe notices a group of people walking in the distance, and one of the people is… Josh Sharp.

She was surprised and immediately sat back up, almost making Youngmee fall backwards. She looked in the same direction as Blythe and spotted him too. She seemed to have a grudge against Josh nowadays for some reason, so this wasn't good that he was here."

Josh noticed the girls and waved at them. However, he even approached them. Blythe just continued looking at him and waited for him to finish approaching.

"Hey, Blythe, Youngmee." He greeted, "What's up?"

"Hey," Blythe greeted back. Youngmee just smiled. "Me and Youngmee are just hanging out."

"Cool. I was gonna go with the others to my house and rehearse there. Wanna follow us and watch us?"

It was hard for Blythe to say no and thought Youngmee deserved a say in it too. "You wanna go, Youngmee?"

Youngmee didn't want to be inconvenient about it in case Blythe did want to see it. And she didn't really have much else planned other than the funfair, so why not? "Sounds good," she accepted.

Josh was happy for that, "Sweet. We'll chill here for a few minutes then."

After they did chill here for a few minutes, they got on their feet and left for Josh's house.


	13. Chapter 13

Brittany thought about something. "Where is that Mrs. T?"

"I've got no idea. Anyway, I know how we'll do this. We'll share, so you take care of the pets while I take care of any customers, then we switch over time."

"Seriously? Why do you gotta give me the harder part first?"

"Because I had to clean the food mess back there and _you_ didn't."

Brittany chuckled at that, "Please?"

It was hard for Whittany for say no to her, "Fine."

Brittany left to the shopping area, and Whittany guided the pets back to the day camp, leaving behind the note; it was probably for the better for pet experience.

Brittany stood behind the cashier counter and glanced around, seeing an open cupboard across the room. It was when the girls took the pet food earlier and forgot to close it. They must try to remember to not leave such things behind. She went to it and looked at it. _This is so much easier than taking care of the pets,_ she thought. She accidently slammed the cupboard close, causing the stacked content inside to collapse. Hearing the noise from outside and feeling nervous, she opened it again to inspect, but cans came rolling out, hitting her head.

Travelling back in time for a bit. A few seconds earlier, Whittany watched the pets doing their own things at the place, like Sunil and Vinnie watching TV, and Zoe using a smartphone. Looking at the pets and the stuff they usually did for hobbies, she was surprised how they lived a lot more like humans than expected. All that's missing is for them to be anthropomorphic, be able to talk, and they're pretty much considered humans. She then sees Buttercream next to her, doing nothing. She thought why not pet her, so she reached out her hand to Buttercream, who felt more comfortable than the last time a hand was reached out for her.

"I won't hurt you," reassured Whittany.

It already made her kind of happier once her hand made contact, and the rabbit seemed perfectly find with it. She even moved to be scratched in different places.

Penny Ling watched from her pillow and felt good watching it. Even though the girls are taking care of them for their dad, it seems like they're getting along naturally with them better, since petting Buttercream certainly isn't something they have to do.

"Heh, it's kind of like you knew what I said."

Buttercream responded by cuddling against her leg.

"You are so cute," said Whittany, and took out her phone to take a photo of the rabbit and post it online.

Russell looked at Whittany and had the same thoughts Penny Ling was having.

The girl heard some impact on the floor and left the day camp to check up on her sister and saw a few cans on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked.

"These just fell out the cupboard by mistake," Brittany explained. Whittany helped her with moving the cans from the ground to the cupboard. Brittany wanted to reread the note to see what stuff to do later, then saw something weird.

"Did you know we had to wear some apron?"

"What?"

"…Are you like deaf?"

"No, I heard you. I never saw Blythe wear one when she worked here."

"Probably something new then."

The note further said it was located behind the armchair back in the day camp, so the girls went there, attracting the pets' attention while they were at it. They saw the aprons neatly folded and stacked on the floor. They picked one up. The apron was light blue and had pink paw patterns over it. The LPS logo was in the center of the apron.

"That looks so cute," commented Penny Ling.

"It does! The pattern has dog all over it," commented Zoe with a grin, appreciating the pink paw design.

"Really?" wondered Vinnie, "the only thing I see written all over it are paws."

"This is just gonna be embarrassing to be seen in," commented Brittany.

"The design's kinda cute though," said Whittany.

Brittany handed the apron to her, "Then you wear it."

"I'll show you." She wore it and checked herself out, "What do you think?"

Brittany laughed, "You're actually right, it makes you look cuter."

"I guess it is kinda embarrassing…"

Even the pets thought she didn't look so bad in it. Then again, what does she look bad in? Then Whittany gave Brittany the second apron and Brittany sighed as she wore it too. Both wearing identical aprons, Brittany had a cool idea, so she took out her phone and took a selfie with Whittany, her grinning widely and Whittany looking embarrassed.

"Okay, time to go to work. Good luck with the pets," Brittany returned to the counter and used her phone until a customer would arrive. Shortly later, the LPS door makes a noise as someone enters. This startled Brittany, making her drop her phone. She kneeled to pick it pick it up, only to accidentally bump her head under the counter while getting up.

"Yeah?" She got up again and saw a man holding a hamster. "You want something for your… guinea pig?"

"He's a hamster. Do you sell kibble?"

"This is a pet shop. What do you think?"

"Well where can I find them?"

"In this pet shop."

The guy rolled his eyes, then Brittany realized she misunderstood. "Oh, that's what you meant. Over there." She pointed at a stack of pet food boxes on one of the tables. The customer nodded and went there. He looked around, not knowing exactly where she pointed, so he looked back at her. She leaned forward over the counter and pointed again. "The blue table."

"Ah," the guy responds once he finds it. The boxes are neatly stacked. Looking at the boxes, the images of the food on the packaging attracted his hamster, making him jump at the boxes, knocking them off the table and even tried nibbling through one of the boxes, eager to eat the real food. The owner hastily picked up the hamster and chuckled awkwardly while Brittany was just surprised.

The customer grabbed one of the intact boxes and handed them to the girl. She sighed, knowing she's gonna must take care of that mess after. She even needs to replace the one the hamster tried nibbling through.

"How much did it say the box costed on the table?" She asked, not knowing herself.

"$4."

"Kay, that's $4."

The customer gave her that money. Or roughly that amount at least, considering he paid in many coins.

"Are you serious?" Brittany asked. The customer looked nervous. She was too lazy to count the coins that she just took half the coins the guy gave her and left the rest to him as change. He seemed happier about that, then left with his hamster, intact kibble box and _extra_ change.

She hasn't even gotten to know the customer personally, and she already found him annoying. She went to the mess and placed the pet food boxes back on the table, just to find out the table displayed the price as $5.99 each. Looks like even the guy lied about the price of the food just to get to pay less.

"Asshole," she said to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

There were several kinds of shops around the city to check out, like fashion shops, food shops, shops about shops, and so on. The two cute chinchillas were walking about in low profile, on the search for their owners. The city was gigantic, especially in their point of view. Cashmere and Velvet kept close to each other to try not to get lost. Cashmere wisely brought her smartphone with her to use as a map. They both almost passed a clothing shop and decided to look in it. The shop looked fancy, it certainly seemed like a place the girls would go to. The thick entrance door, however, was too big and heavy for the chinchillas to open; their full strength combined wouldn't be close to enough. Looks like this place kept traditional with not transitioning to automatic doors. So, they waited for a customer to walk out the store, and once that happen, they hastily sneaked inside before it closed.

The place made you feel rich by just being in it. They were interested in some of the clothes they've seen. While they can't wear these sizes, they can get Blythe to make miniature versions for them luckily. They pictured themselves and even their owners wearing these clothes; this would make for a cool trend.

"What do you think, Cashmere?" asked Velvet.

"Mm?" Cashmere turned to see Velvet in a hanged gentleman suit, sticking her head out as if she was wearing the whole suit. Cashmere laughed after looking at her. "It suits you, makes you look handsome. Stay like that for a sec."

Cashmere took a selfie with herself and her sister from that suit, making silly faces. They laughed at the outcome of the photo. She then checked the price tag, finding out the suit costed $799.99! No matter for them; they got a family who can afford thousands of these even if they were more expensive. That's one of the perks of being a Biskit.

Then, something in the distance instantly attracted Cashmere, and she adored it more and more as she got closer to it. It was a small pair of hair ornaments that would suit any hair. One of them is a dark crystal and the other is the opposite: a light crystal. They both had a round, whine red orb in their center. It was a coincident that those colors matched Cashmere and Velvet's colors, as if it was intentionally made for them. She thought it would suit them very well, especially if they wore each other's colors. It was a one-of-a-kind. These crystals for ornaments were shapely detailed and we're in the shape of the camellias flower, one of the rarest flowers.

Cashmere turned to her twin, who was interestingly looking at other products this shop offered. She pictured Velvet with the dark hair ornament on her. It would make her look very cute, not that she isn't already. Cashmere would love to get this pair for them. They had a price tag of $239.99, but she can still afford it like usual. She'd had to buy this in her own time to keep it a surprise for Velvet. These ornaments can wait, doesn't seem like they'll be bought for a long time anyway.

"Ready to go?" Cashmere went to Velvet.

"Oh, sure."

They weren't so concerned about their owners. In fact, they were glad to go out like this together; they were already having a lot of fun together. They should wonder to places more often together. They waited for someone to enter or leave through that awfully heavy door, then they sneaked through it again and continued roaming the city.

We see Youngmee sitting on a soft chair, beside Blythe on her right, sitting on another chair. It appears they're in Josh's room, watching Josh the guitarist and his friends on other instruments rehearse a rock punk song. His room was the usual cool boy's room; messy desk and all. Sure, Youngmee was into this music genre, but something just bugged her. She had a grudge against Josh for some reason and the grudge somehow grew after Josh invited them along, even though she accepted the invitation. She at least knew Blythe was enjoying her time when she turned to her and saw her smiling. Blythe wasn't into punk as much as Youngmee, but she did find this song cool. She turned to Youngmee, "This song is so cool."

"It sure is. Such potential."

Once the performance (finally) ended, the band was complimenting themselves for their achievements. Josh also asked the girls, "What did you think?"

"That was so cool," Blythe got up and went to Josh. She seemed impressive as well and should listen to this genre more often.

"I'll invite you two next time we have a rehearsal again."

"Sounds good. Well, see you."

Youngmee also said the same, and so did Josh and the others, then the girls finally left. The girls continued walking down the road.

"I smell apple." Said Blythe.

"Oh, I wore apple scented perfume."

"It's very nice."

"Thanks."

The scent added more to the attractiveness. Back at LPS, Whittany sat on the purple armchair in the day camp. She continued watching the pets because of how interesting it was watching them. Then she sensed trouble between Vinnie and Sunil, who are fighting over the TV remote.

"You've seen this episode so many times," pointed out Sunil, tugging on the remote.

"But it's still good!" Vinnie argued, tugging on the other side.

"You say that for all episodes!"

"Well I always watch anyway!"

Whittany approached them, finding it weird they're fighting over something like a TV remote instead of food or toys. "Is this like an evolution happening?" She asked herself. Since the pets seemed to listen to her when she told them to take a bath, she thought why not tell them what to do, despite how crazy other people might think she is. "Like, decide who gets the remote, over a game or something."

She left them too alone, and the mongoose and gecko decided to decide over rock, paper, scissors, the winner clearly taking the remote. After saying "rock, paper, scissors," in sync, Vinnie drew scissors while Sunil drew rock, thus winning.

"…Best of three?" asked Vinnie. Sunil sighed then agreed. But he won again with paper. "Best of five," Vinnie demanded. Sunil rolled his eyes and accepted, then won again with paper. Vinnie wasn't accepting this. "Best of seven!"

"No, just accept your loss."

"…You're not using psychic powers to cheat, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"…Dunno."

Sunil was getting tired of this, "Fine, last round."

"Great, since the last ones were just warmups."

"Seriously?"

They both said "rock, paper, scissors," simultaneously. Fortunately, Vinnie didn't lose, but he didn't win either; it was a draw.

"Come on!" complained Vinnie.

"At least this proves I didn't use psychic powers. So, I suppose a draw means no one takes the remote."

"…Wanna play ball?"

Vinnie nodded gladly and waited for his friend to obtain a bouncy ball to throw him from far away, and then threw the ball back and forth. Ball was one of their favorite activities together.

Whittany, still sitting on the purple armchair, sees Vinnie and Sunil playing ball together. She was surprised that they got along after fighting over the remote. Was it because of what she suggested to them and they seriously understood and listened to her? How mind-blowing for her. No wonder these pets seem to get along with Blythe well, so it gets more convincing that these pets can understand her. She then remembered to go to the bathroom and collected their shower equipment.

"I'm going to the bathroom for something," Whittany felt like saying and left.

"TMI," commented Pepper when she overheard the announcement.

Vinnie stopped playing ball. "I'm still bored, I wanna watch TV."

Sunil said he wanted to watch too. A few seconds later, Vinnie has an idea. "Why don't you make another TV appear? Since you can do magic and all."

While that sounded silly, it was efficient. "Heh, I suppose it is worth a try. Stand back!"

Sunil took his wand and wore his magician hat for style while Vinnie eagerly watched. He also attracted the other pets' attention, so they came closer to check out his trick. "I shall make another television appear!"

Once Sunil waved his wand and pointed it at the designated location, smoke came out of nowhere at that location, disallowing anyone to see through it temporarily. The smoke finally disappeared, and the pets' excitement died out from the disappointment. They even tried to be quiet about it.

"Good job," sarcastically commented Pepper.

"Oh dear."

Instead of making a television appear, he ended up teleporting Sugar Sprinkles from the Sweet Delights truck, still sleeping after teleporting here. No one knew what to do for now.


	15. Chapter 15

The pets surrounded the sleeping cat. Weirdly, Sugar Sprinkles was a coincidence to make appear, out of everything else in existence. For now, they must be quiet to avoid waking her.

"I seem to have brought her here by mistake." Admitted Sunil.

"This is just way beyond a mistake," commented Pepper.

"It's hard staying quiet while she's asleep," whispered Minka, sitting with her legs folded to herself, shaking and struggling to keep quiet as she needs to let out the energy.

"Yeah, we gotta at least wake her up so she can sleep somewhere else." Suggested Penny Ling.

"I'll try," Vinnie announced. The others watched nervously, knowing how clumsy he can get. But he seemed more careful by tiptoeing. Once he reached her and touched the cat's ear, he moved back instantly, accidentally slipping backwards and sliding and crashing into Pepper. Talk about awareness.

Pepper glared at him. "Why did you go ahead and touch her like that for?"

"I wanted to see if she was really asleep."

"And what did that accomplish?"

"Well, the confirmation that she is sleeping."

Penny Ling stepped towards the cat now. She wanted to sing to her, so she can wake up to a nice tune. But once Penny Ling breathes in to sing, the cat groaned and turned to her back. Guess she didn't want to hear it.

"May I try?" Asked Sunil.

"You gonna try to make her disappear?" Asked Pepper.

"Yep, I shall teleport her to the fire hydrant where it is more peaceful."

"Why there and not back where she came from in the first place?"

"Oh."

Vinnie interfered and started dancing in front of him, "Who needs magic when you can have sweet dance moves?"

Sunil pushed him back and fell, not getting back up for a while.

"Now we have _two_ sleeping pets," Penny Ling said. Pepper tried shaking Vinnie awake, then went to Sugar Sprinkles herself. She thought she'd try to lift her with her tail since it's soft. She tried shoving it under the cat, but she only moaned in discomfort and Pepper quickly retracted to avoid waking her. She wondered why the tail felt uncomfortable to her, but it was self-exclamatory once she smelt it; it naturally smelt bad enough to properly wake someone within a yard radius. She tried pushing the tail from her as far as possible. Too bad she's stuck with it.

Again, it was Vinnie's turn now. He tiptoed to her and just licked sugar sprinkles off her hair. This confused the pets and Pepper had to pull him away from waking her, accidently hurling him behind her at some toys nearby, causing clattering. Sugar Sprinkles ears twitched from the noise and Pepper thought she had messed up but sighed when she still didn't wake up in the end.

"Why were you doing that?!" Zoe hissed quietly at Vinnie on the ground.

"I was hungry… but they tasted off anyway." Vinnie was unwillingly favoring the taste, and it made him feel weird. Then he spat a hot pink colored hair ball right in front of Zoe, making her silently shriek as she stepped back. That hair all must've come from licking Sugar Sprinkles' hair.

"We'll think of something," Russell said. Hey usually accomplished better from teamwork than taking turns individually.

"There's something wrong with Minka," warned Penny Ling.

"What?"

"What?" repeated Buttercream. Suddenly, she froze, wrapped her ears around each other, stomped on the ground rapidly, and then sighed as her ears unwrapped and the stopping slowed down to a stop. "Any who… was I talking about something?"

"Nothing," Pepper answered, "No one was even talking to you when they said what."

"What?"

"What?"

"…What?"

Someone else joined, "Space monkey!"

The others looked at Minka, close to going coconuts from containing too much excitement. She uncontrollably pushed over every pet like bowling pins. Would've been a strike but she missed Sugar Sprinkles, who by the way, moved from the noise again. But did you really think Minka would stop there? Minka climbed to the ceiling then slowly descended right in front of Sugar Sprinkles, being very close to her. She really isn't up to the task of _carefully_ waking the cat.

"Psst… HEY!"

Good job… Jumping high form the ground with a fast heartbeat, the cat instantly woke in nothing but surprise and landed on Russell. Thanks to Minka, they failed keeping her comfortable. Then again, could've been worse since anything can happen with them.

Sugar Sprinkles looked up with a smile like usual to see Russell under her. "Oh, morning. How did I get here?"

"…Morning." Said Russell back, "Well…"

Zoe approached and pulled Sugar Sprinkles up from him, feeling slightly jealous. "Time to get up. Anyway, Sunil accidently made you appear in here when he was supposed to make a TV appear."

"Aw, thanks for thinking about me while I was away," Sugar Sprinkles thanked Sunil.

"No problem, I guess," Sunil responded.

"Away?" Vinnie commented, "you literally live right around the corner."

"You got that right."

"Sorry for waking you up like that," apologized Minka, "I got too excited…"

"It's okay, it was late anyway so I had to get up soon. Oh, what brings you here, Buttercream?"

"I wanted someone to hang out with and when I went and saw you sleeping, I decided to come here to see the others!"

"I see. Thanks for letting me sleep well."

"By the way," questioned Vinnie, "your sugar sprinkles tasted kind of off."

"Oh… These ones have been on my hair and tail for days, I haven't changed them since. I find it cozy since it makes me feel lazy. I don't like it when they start losing color though, which they are now. I hope you didn't eat too much of them."

Vinnie shriveled, "Eugh!"

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you." No one can really stay mad at her.

"I guess that's fine," forgave Russell, "So you gonna go and wear fresh sprinkles?"

"I'm too lazy, I'll change them later. Where's Blythe?"

"Long story short," Zoe said, then she explained how the girls are taking care of them for the day while Blythe and Youngmee went out together, and how the pets thought about giving the girls a hard time for messing around with them in the past.

"Oh," she understood, "How interesting. You think they'll let me hang around?"

Zoe whispered, "If they don't mind Buttercream, I don't see why not. Especially since you're much easier to take care of than her."

"It's true!" approved the yellow rabbit, somehow overhearing her.

"I just had this weird idea when I heard about the girls going out today," proposed Sugar Sprinkles, "Imagine if Blythe and Youngmee were in a relationship."

"I just had that idea too earlier," Zoe said, "What do you think about it?"

The cat gave it a thought, "I ship it."

"I know, right?"

The pets continued interacting until Whittany had returned to the day camp.

"Omg," she said aloud after seeing the newest addition to the pet group, which attracted Brittany's attention, so she arrived too and said the same thing once she saw Sugar Sprinkles.

"These pets are multiplying for sure." Said Brittany.

"You using that word makes you sound like a smartass…" commented Whittany. The girls recognize this cat but weren't sure where she came from or who she belonged since they only saw her around this street a few times.

"This cat kinda looks cute," commented Brittany.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to take care of her." That made the pets happier.

"You think so?"

"Well we don't know where else to take her. We'll leave it to Blythe when she comes back."

"True, hope she isn't troublesome." That is literally the opposite of what Sugar Sprinkles is like. "Follow me," Brittany grabbed Whittany's hand and took her out the day camp. What do they want to talk about?


	16. Chapter 16

François, the Biskit's butler, was taking care of the mansion, which was a pointless job when no one was there, even the chinchillas, who he didn't know secretly left the place. He was using his phone on one of the sofas, but noticed it's been a while since he last saw the chinchillas, so he decided to check up on them. Sadly, he doesn't find them in Whittany and Brittany's bedroom. Weirdly, he sees their wardrobe open, which he pretty sure was closed last time he checked.

He roamed around the mansion, looking for the chinchillas. The place has been awfully quiet, making him less and less laid back about this since he is responsible for ensuring their health and safety now. But he finds a very big clue at the mansion's front door: it was left open. It gave him a very bad feeling. Cashmere and Velvet have possibly escaped! To make sure that wasn't true, he inspected the backyard. All he found were tables, tree, and an unused tent. He checked the tent but found nothing but the tent's essentials.

He tried to remain as calm as possible and decided he'd have to find them around the city, or else he could possibly be fired. He even called pet patrollers to report two grey and wine-red chinchillas missing; one with purplish white hair and the other with black hair. They said they'll also keep an eye out and spread the news to residents. Feeling calmer, he decided he might as well leave and go look for them himself too to raise chances of finding them. Leaving the mansion, he made sure it was _properly_ closed too.

Back at LPS, we see Brittany taking Whittany by the hand out of the day camp. We were wondering what the occasion was.

"Why did you take here?"

"You have any idea how tough this is?"

"Huh?"

Before Brittany could explain, they both hear the door open as another customer enters, just in time for Brittany to prove her point to her sister. To her luck, Whittany already offers to help with this one.

"Thanks." Let's see how this one turns out.

"Like, welcome to Largest Ever Pet Shop." Greeted Whittany and stared blankly for a few seconds. "…Oh, I mean Littlest Pet Shop."

Unexpectedly, the customer rushed past the girls like a groom late for his wedding, fast enough to make the girls' hair flow back. For a sec, they thought this guy was going to shoplift, and the were too scared to react. Luckily, he just grabbed some ball, tossed some money on the counter and sprinted out the shop. Our best guess is he was in a hurry and had to shop as fast as possible.

"What the hell?" Whittany was the first to commented and they both looked at each other, then laughed together at what happened. "This job sounds easier than you said, Brittany."

Brittany stopped laughing, "Uh, wait till it's your turn."

Back in the day camp, Zoe heard and acknowledged a chuckle; no one laughs like Whittany and Brittany. She climbed to the window sill looked at them. She couldn't take her eyes of them somehow. Little did she notice, Sunil was also looking at the girls with Zoe.

"Them laughing brings a good feeling, no?" He commented. His sudden speech caught Zoe off guard and scared her off the window sill.

"You shouldn't scare me like that next time!"

"Sorry," he chuckled.

She climbed back up there with him, "Anyway, seeing anyone happy brings a smile to my face. I don't usually see Whittany and Brittany innocently having fun together like this, so I like seeing that."

"Yeah. Does this mean we'll go easier on them?"

"I feel we shouldn't. Them being like this doesn't mean they've learned their lesson from messing with us. I admit, I'm going to feel kind of bad for giving them a hard time after seeing them happy like this, but it's for the best. At least I hope so…"

"Fair enough. We can always sugar-coat it if we go too far."

"How untrustworthy of us."

On the other side, the girls finished commenting about that customer and moved on.

"So how was the first customer then?" asked Whittany.

"Meh, kind of a jerk. He had some hamster who rammed into some boxes and even ruined one because he didn't learn how to be patient. Then the customer paid me in like a hundred coins."

"Wow."

"Yeah, you know I suck at math."

"That's not your fault."

"He even told me the box costed less than how much it actually costed."

"Such a sly guy. How about I take over here for now while you take care of the pets?"

"Finally! Thanks." She just rushed over, leaving Whittany sighing.

Things were going smooth for the girls, until Brittany entered the day camp and had no idea what to do with the pets. They're doing their own things… should she just keep watch until trouble occurs? She went to the other side of the day camp to sit on the big armchair, but when she looked at the pets again, they were all glaring at her, as if they were gonna chew her out. It creeped her out, so she slowly stood up, slowly sidestepped around the group of pets. Once she was close enough to the door, she ran through it with a shriek. The pets laughed.

"Good acting, guys," complimented Russell.

"Yeah, that prank was hilarious in the end," said Pepper. Seems like the pets were just playing around.

Whittany heard Brittany's shriek and went to her, asking what was wrong. She explained how the pets looked like they were picking a fight with her and showed Whittany to let her to see for herself. But the pets looked perfectly normal and minded their own business once they entered. Whittany laughed and called her paranoid before leaving to the shop, leaving Brittany confused. She was surprised to see the pets behave human-like with what they did, like how Zoe was using a phone and how Sunil was watching TV while Vinnie was watching too while feeling bored. However, Brittany couldn't see where Minka was.

Speaking of Minka, she jumped at her, giving her a big jump. She found Minka cute since she was holding onto her and hugging her, then Minka took out a paint bucket and a paint brush out of nowhere…

"…" Brittany didn't like where this was going.

 _Splat._ Ninja began painting on Brittany's face. She was too scared to react or to try to push Minka away. But the other pets were laughing as they witnessed and were intrigued about the results.

"If she was trying to paint my face," advised Vinnie, "she'd need advanced painting equipment to get the scales right."

"Like a paint roller?" joked Pepper.

Seconds passed, and Minka wiped imaginary sweat off her face; she was done. The pets laughed at the result. Brittany slowly opened her eyes when it was free of paint and picked up one of Zoe's mirrors laying around while Minka dropped herself. Her face paint resembled Russell's face – how accurate and excellently intimidated too.

Russell didn't know whether to join the others in laughing since he took it slightly personally since it's like they're laughing at his face, so he just chuckled awkwardly.

After checking her face in the mirror, Brittany looked rather surprised and impressed.

"Just missing one more thing," noted Minka. She got a white rectangular piece of paper and went up to the girl, sticking the paper on her bottom lips l it represents Russell's tooth. That made the pets laugh more.

Russell continued laughing too but less confidently.

"You alright?" Sugar Sprinkles noticed.

"I guess. It's just kind of mean they're laughing at my face."

"Don't worry, she just looks funny looking like you, and you look cute."

Russell chuckled, "Thanks."

Back in the shop, Whittany was on Mrs. T's laptop. She heard Brittany laughing with some other critter noises in the day camp and felt good that her sis was having fun. She decided to give her eyes a rest from the computer screen. A while later, two customers enter, and to Whittany's inconvenience, she turned to see Sue and Jasper entering. They seem rather surprised too.

"Whittany?" called Jasper. Him and Sue were talking to each for a few good seconds, until Whittany lost her patience.

"Hello?"

"Sorry. Anyway, you really work here?" greeted Sue.

Whittany sighed, "Yeah."

"I see. Well the apron suits you."

"You think so?" Whittany felt kind of embarrassed in a good way from hearing that.

"Yeah, makes you look cute."

"Seriously?" said Jasper, laughing at her, "she looks like a goth girl trying to _not_ be a goth girl."

"Uh, what's wrong with that?" questioned Whittany.

Sue looked around, "Where's Blythe?"

"She went out or something, so I'm filling in."

"Oh. Why are you filling in?"

Whittany explained how her and Brittany wanted to do it for their dad. Looks like Sue and Jasper understood.

"We're gonna leave now," said Sue, "hopefully we find Blythe and Youngmee. See you."

"Good luck," said Jasper, "Try not to creep out anyone with your attire."

Whittany already felt more annoyed by him than by the pets and decided to throw a box of pet food at him when his back showed. Unfortunately, he turned and hit the box away with a swing. He chuckled at Whittany's failure. However, the box hit an unstable shelf on the wall. The left part of the shelf became unstuck to the wall thanks to the impact, then the shelf swung while still holding onto the wall with the other side of the shelf. The swinging caused it to smash the front window of the shop! Whittany is in deep trouble now.


	17. Chapter 17

Cashmere and Velvet continued roaming the streets. Cashmere stopped her sister as she found an interesting place: a perfume shop that looks as luxurious as the last shop.

They both approached the shop's door. What already made this shop better than the last one was this one had automatic doors, which didn't require massive force unlike those unnecessarily heavy doors. They just had to stand in front of this one, and it would open, just like that.

Entering, they found themselves in a fancy looking area, with several customers browsing the range. There were even neatly open shelves with perfumes on them, waiting to be tried. They were lined up on illuminating surfaces to give that modern and trustworthy look. This seemed like a place their owners would visit every now and then.

Cashmere looks up to find Velvet already on one of the illuminated shelves. She felt anxious as Velvet was in the clear open and could be spotted by anyone who wasn't already deeply thinking about what perfume to buy. She hurried up to warn her but was interrupted by Velvet trying samples.

"Careful, Velvet, you don't want to be in the open like this. …What're you trying?"

"I know, this scent is pomegranates."

"Can I smell?"

"Why're you even asking?" Sounds like a yes. Cashmere nuzzled into Velvet's chest. The perfume wasn't too strong, which was a good thing, and it smelt like pomegranates indeed. It was nice.

"Smells sweet," Cashmere commented and continued smelling. Then she looked around and tried a product with vanilla and Shea butter scent, "Try me."

To Cashmere's surprise, Velvet became playful and tackled her to smell her, which led to them both laughing. Velvet liked this scent, "It suits you."

"Thanks, I think you'll suit it better with your lighter hair."

Velvet tried a mango perfume next, and Cashmere thought that wasn't such a good idea. "I don't think it's a good idea to mix scents, they'll end up smelling."

"You think so?" Velvet seemed confident of what she was trying, but as soon as she smelt her chest… "Ogh!"

Cashmere laughed, "told you!"

"Oh haha, wait till I make you smell it!" Threatened Velvet playfully. The chinchillas played by running around playing tag, Velvet obviously being it. Time passed, and they got tired from running.

"Okay, you got me," chuckled Cashmere, "please don't make me smell it."

Velvet did a pretend villain laugh, "Mua-ha-ha…"

"Your gonna scar my nose!"

Before Velvet got any closer, hey both turned their freakishly large heads and see an employee watching them. Luckily and surprisingly, he wasn't freaking out. It was as if he was enjoying watching them. The chinchillas didn't freak out either, but we're confused of what to do, so… they just smiled at the employee and slowly got off the platform, walking towards the exit. That disappointed the employee as he adjusts his glasses.

The doors automatically open for the pets and they walk out. They were lucky that guy didn't call pet patrol or anything, especially in a modern perfume shop where hygiene is key.

"That was so weird," commented Velvet.

"I know, right?"

"Cashmere?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks for going out with me like this. It's fun and beats being at home every single day, let's do this more often."

Cashmere appreciated that and placed her paw on her sister's head, "Heh. Sure, as long as we don't drive trouble."

They continue walking around, so now we'll see what their owners are up to. Brittany was in the day camp with the others. While staying interested in watching what the pets were doing, she jumped in surprise as she and everyone else heard a window means coming from right outside the day camp. She rushed outside. On the other hand, Sugar Sprinkles on the windowsill was already witnessing what happened through the window. Her chill expression didn't change like usual.

"You guys don't want to know what just happened over there," she warned the pets below her.

Everybody else got up there with her to see for themselves. Pepper reacted by releasing a very unpleasant smell, almost gagging the others next to her.

"No biggie," optimized Sugar Sprinkles, "it's just a window."

 _"_ _Just_ a window?!" repeated Russell.

"Yeah, I mean nobody's hurt."

Vinnie huffed, "Told you we shouldn't have agreed with Blythe to let the girls take over."

"You never said that," argued Minka.

"Hey! …I don't need to tell you _everything."_

Penny Ling worried, "You mean they broke the window on purpose?"

Russell wasn't sure about that, "I don't really know, we didn't even see it this time."

Brittany arrived at the scene and gasped at the shattered window. There were thousands of pieces right outside the shop on the pavement. One or two random pedestrians stood around at the scene and one shared a photo of it online. Sue and Jasper didn't have a clue what to do about it.

Sue was about to take off, "We'll just go and let Blythe know about this…"

"Don't! She's gonna fire me!"

"You're not even employed, but fine."

Jasper went off without them, making Sue jog to him.

"What happened?!" Cried Brittany to her sister.

"…I threw a box at some shelf, then the shelf kind of dropped and hit the window…"

Brittany kept stuttering and feeling worse about it especially since it unluckily didn't sound like as much of an accident as she hoped, so she fainted, but Whittany caught her before she fell. She said her sister's name but there wasn't any response.

She decided to take Brittany into the upstairs section of LPS and left her sleeping on a couch found on that section. Guess it was time for her to take care of the pets _and_ the shop simultaneously.

Sounds too tough for her though. And she might as well tell the truth to Mrs. T or Blythe. She hopes Blythe finds out before Mrs. T since they can tell Blythe is more likely to believe them and won't take it as personally. She tried forgetting about the window and decided to focus on the pets. After all, no one got hurt which was the best part. She then had an idea that could ease her mind.

She went back to the entrance and flipped the "open" sign on the door to display "closed" instead, then went to the pets and announced, "You guys ready for a walk?"

The pets smiled, this is gonna be a usually wild adventure.


	18. Chapter 18

Blythe Baxter and Youngmee Song continued walking.

"Can we get something to eat?" Suggested Youngmee.

"Seriously? We just had breakfast."

"Heh, I know. I'm just feeling for a hot dog."

"Alright. I know a place."

Youngmee felt like holding hands with Blythe again, so she went for it and even Blythe held hers back. They liked doing it after all.

 _Click. Click._ That was Whittany attaching the leashes on the pets in the day camp, getting ready for that walk. She luckily had enough leashes for Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream too. Before attaching one to the cat, she forgot something.

"I didn't even bathe you, did I? I'll do it when we get back then."

She then attached the leash to the cat, but the cat felt like being free instead of having a leash on her. So, without Whittany looking towards the cat, Sugar Sprinkles somehow squeezed her freakishly large head out of her collar and then smuggled at the other pets who watched in surprise.

In fact, these collars were choking them. Turns out the inexperienced worker accidentally tightened them too much. Penny Ling was whining about it, while Russell attempted to loosen it. Zoe wasn't the only one complaining.

"Quit being drama queens," said Zoe ironically, "I'm used to wearing clothes _much tighter_ than this collar."

"That's supposed to impress us?!" Snapped Pepper in frustration thanks to this collar. Zoe responded by pushing Pepper into Penny Ling. Thanks to that push, the collars became slightly tighter somehow.

"Oh dear, my mistake," said Zoe quietly, quickly and sarcastically.

Whittany still didn't get a gist that the pets were struggling, so she left the day camp to obtain her expensive, black handbag from under the cashier.

Sunil had an idea. _Maybe I can use magic to release the tension in our collars for relief._

He went ahead and performed the trick with his wand, but accidentally made the collars even tighter. His only response was "Oh," and it was quiet as he was met with glares. Whittany returned to the day camp to see the pets struggling more than last time. Then it came to her mind that their collars were too tight. She apologizes as she finally loosens them and unties a knot that Pepper and Penny Ling made with their leashes. She really is being more helpful than she used to be before even coming here to work.

"Sorry for worsening the collars," apologized Sunil.

Vinnie was the first to forgive him, "That's okay, we know you can be clumsy."

Pepper chuckled, _"That's_ coming from you?"

Time to walk the pets. She carefully held each leash and realized Sugar Sprinkles no longer had a collar. She wasn't bothered to put another one on, and she didn't seem troublesome anyway.

"How unfair!" Protested Minka, _"I_ shouldn't have this collar! I have too much energy for one!"

Buttercream protested, "Me too!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and then they all left the pet shop, trying to avoid stepping on the shards of glass outside the pet shop by walking around them.

Meanwhile, the main ship of the story finds a nice hot dog stand. The smell was very tempting, luckily it won't hurt to buy some. Blythe bought one for herself and two for Youngmee, but Youngmee felt slightly guilty.

"Why didn't you let me buy them myself?"

"It's my treat."

"Oh, well thanks."

Anyway, Whittany allowed the pets to make their own way down the street. She didn't really have a designated location, she just wanted them to move. She looked around and saw people on their own or walking their own pets. She just thought walking pets was a waste of energy, so why were so many people doing it? She guessed because it felt refreshing and relieving and took your mind of stuff.

She then got tired from walking – something she wasn't used to doing so often – and halting the pets who were already eager to continue. Buttercream was tugging on her leash, but wasn't strong enough to drag the walker, despite the energy she had. The other pets were seemingly impatient as well. Zoe then had an idea. She tried to jog on the spot a bit to get ready.

"Guys, that is no way to get a Biskit's attention."

"What are you doing?" Pepper questioned the dog. Zoe stood still now and faced away from them, looking like she was about to do an Olympic sprint once the gun was fired.

"I'm simply demonstrating how it should be done with these girls. Try to keep up, guys."

Each pet, except Sugar Sprinkles, felt worried about what she had in mind. She was then making a run for it.

She started running, with the strength to drag everyone with her, even Whittany somehow. The girl was screaming in fear and shock, yelling to stop at once.

That only made Zoe run faster, and the pets were flying behind like crazy, screaming in fear like the girl. Well, most of them screamed in fear; Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles were screaming in joy and excitement of the ride. They both liked living on the edge.

"This is definitely something to laugh about in the future when we look back at it!" Sugar Sprinkles advised.

Sunil pointed out, "That's what you said for the time we drove away the sweet truck!"

"Oh yeah," Vinnie remembered, "that was funny times."

"Yeah it was." They both laughed about it, proving the cat's point.

Zoe continued this road rage-like mayhem over the city, rushing past surprised crowds who ended up laughing at them.

Meanwhile, the chinchillas looked around as they continued exploring. Every now and then, Cashmere noticed Velvet looking stressed.

"You alright?" Asked Cashmere as she places her paw on her sister's back.

"Yep."

Cashmere was glad to hear that, so she took her paw off. Then she saw some of Velvet's fur still on Cashmere's paw and just brushed it off.


End file.
